


Собака. Оберштайн

by kelRian



Category: Ginga Eiyuu Densetsu | Legend of the Galactic Heroes
Genre: Fanservice, Fluff and Humor, Hurt/Comfort, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-14
Updated: 2014-10-14
Packaged: 2018-04-20 22:33:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,446
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4804658
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kelRian/pseuds/kelRian
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>пострадал только канон и совсем чуть-чуть характеры. Характер собаки, быть может, не пострадал. Вольное обращение с медициной.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Собака. Оберштайн

**Author's Note:**

> Бета: Гейко с Нагината

[Источник](http://amado-talk.narod.ru/index.html) (В источнике Оскара перевели как Рёэнталь)

Осень в этом году выдалась кровавой.  
Нет, дело даже не в том, что умирали люди, — Оскар давно потеря счет человеческим жизням. Просто листва у деревьев очень быстро сменилась с золотого на алую или бурую. Как если бы кровь пролилась с неба, да так и высохла, запеклась на листах.  
Дышать было тяжело, краски резали глаз, и привкус крови был подмешен везде. То ли дело было в искусанных губах, то ли в молчании, которое связывало всех колючей проволокой, головной болью раздирало кожу на висках.  
Небо заволокло куполом, через который было не пробиться.  
Так в старых фантастических книгах закрывали города, чтобы создать искусственный климат. Хороший климат. Правильный.  
Только кондиционированный, десятки раз очищенный воздух флагмана казался свежее, чем воздух Феззана, который больше не обновляли умирающие деревья.  
Или дело было не в этом?  
Жизнь-то идет своим чередом, планеты не перестанут вращаться, а солнца не перестанут освещать их.  
Что за дело вселенной до смерти одного-единственного человека?  
До его умирания?  
Медленного, вдумчивого, осознанного умирания.  
И умирал не Оскар. Умирал другой человек. И это из-за него дубы вместо праздничного золотого цвета покрылись уродливыми коричневыми пятнами.  
Если бы Оскар мог умереть — вместо. Если бы мог умирать — вместо, он бы не задумываясь отдал норнам нить своей судьбы. Только как это сделать?  
Из задумчивости Оскара вывел удар в плечо. Прохожий в поношенном бежевом костюме, не уступивший дорогу гросс-адмиралу, наказал сам себя.  
Он упал, не устояв на ногах.  
Оскар сначала хотел рявкнуть, но вспомнил, что он не в форме и не на флагмане. Мысль о том, что гуляя по улицам, надо учиться вести себя "обычно", выбешивала до кровавой пелены перед глазами, но и с ней Оскар научится жить.  
Потом. Когда проводит уходящего, когда часть души уйдет следом, то станет — "обычным".  
Подавать руку мужчине Оскар не стал. Довольно и того, что не прошел мимо, не обратив внимание.  
Собака, крутившаяся возле упавшего, посмела тявкнуть, и Оскар, не сдержавшись, все же гаркнул: "Пошла прочь!"  
Не хватало ему только животных рядом.  
— Ваши манеры, Ройенталь, не дают усомниться в вашем происхождении.  
Кто бы мог подумать, что вечер станет еще паршивее.  
Помогать равному было поздно — Обершатйн уже встал и демонстративно отряхнул пиджак. Извиняться Оскар не собирался.  
— Какая встреча, ваше превосходительство, — процедил он сквозь зубы. — Жаль, что вы испортили столь чудесный маршрут для вечерних прогулок.  
— Не думал, что вас так влечет порог моего дома.  
Впервые за долгое время Оскар не знал, что ответить, а Оберштайн явно ждал что он скажет. Стоял, невозмутимо глядя в глаза. У Оскара даже дыхание перехватывало от ненависти, от раздражения, от того, что сам беспомощен и несовершенен. Именно Оберштайн раз за разом заставлял убеждаться в этом самом несовершенстве, будто шаман, пробуждал и вытягивал из Оскара все то, что он ненавидел в себе. И этого Оскар не мог ему простить.  
Замах был коротким. Оскар бы никогда не ударил по лицу, но ствол дерева, на который оперся Оберштайн, послужил отличной мишенью.  
Жаль, что псина этого не поняла.  
Ощущения были непередаваемыми — Оскара до этого никто и никогда не грыз за ногу.  
Вернее, не кусал. Все же далмантинец не ротвейлер, и челюсти у него не такие мощные, но больно все равно было. Оскар стоически не закричал, но попытка скинуть с себя животное вышла жалкой.  
Оберштайн, стоило отдать ему должное, сразу скомандовал: "Фу!", — а не стал наслаждаться мучениями соратника.  
— Вы... ваша собака...  
Оберштайн взял еще рычащую собаку за поводок и очень серьезно сказал:  
— Надо обязательно сдать кровь на бешенство. — Выдержав почти театральную паузу, он добавил: — Она могла заразиться.  
— Вы! — Оскар набрал в грудь воздух, стараясь не думать о пульсирующей боли в ноге. — Вы оба!..  
Закончить фразу не получилось. Оберштайн и собака смотрели на него в упор с явным любопытством и на лице, и на морде.  
Махнув рукой, Оскар поковылял в сторону дома. Безусловно, судебное разбирательство "гросс-адмирал против собаки военного министра" войдет в анналы истории и несколько скрасит досуг Его Величества.  
При мысли о Райнхарде Оскар помрачнел еще больше.  
— Мой особняк через дорогу, Ройенталь. Там вам окажут необходимую помощь. Все же, как-никак...  
— Как-никак, я пострадал от собаки Оберштайна. Да, об этом стоит доложить на совещании в понедельник, — скривился Оскар. — Это будет фурор. Мой доклад заслушают в благоговейной тишине. Можно сказать стоя!  
— Если вы будете упираться, то я предложу собаке укусить вас за тыл — и вы точно не сядите. Особняк в другой стороне, — Оберштайн даже неповысил голос.  
— Я знаю, ваше превосходительство, что особняк в другой стороне! — Оскар гневно откинул челку со лба. – Но, я же не могу перебегать дорогу в не положенном месте, а ближайший пешеходный переход именно здесь!  
— Ваша законопослушность делает вам честь, Ройенталь. Или всему причиной ваша неспособность к бегу в данный момент?  
Шпильку Оскар пропустил мимо ушей. Во-первых, ощутимо болела нога, а во-вторых, учитывая способности Оберштайна к юмору, стоило быть готовым к тому, что в случае несогласия Оскара с медицинскими процедурами, он действительно натравит собаку.

***  
Оскар несдержанно зашипел, когда ноги коснулось лекарство.  
Теперь он мог себе позволить немного расслабиться. Любой человек, сидящий без штанов в обществе не-друга, может позволить себе некоторую вольность в поведении.  
Дворецкий Оберштайна с видом вдовствующей императрицы удалился зашивать штаны: "Его превосходительство не может позволить себе расхаживать в рваных брюках. Штопка поможет скрыть... конфуз".  
От осмотра семейного врача Оскар отказался, втайне надеясь быстро обработать повреждения и удалиться восвояси.  
Собака, кличку которой Оскар так и не смог выяснить, некультурно хрустела костью в углу. Хрустела нагло и с вызовом. Оскар чувствовал, что одно неверное движение — и собака будет хрустеть его костью.  
Оберштайн, не меняясь в лице, поливал оскарову ногу антисептиком, который сильно жегся.  
Кругом были одни враги.  
Оскар чувствовал себя в ловушке и не знал, как выбраться.  
Оберштайн смотрел ровно и безразлично, с некоторой отрешенностью патологоанатома, хотя те, наверное, проявляют больше интереса и внимания к своим подопечным.  
— Галактике повезло, что вы не стали врачом, Оберштайн.  
— Галактике повезло, что вы не стали юмористом, Ройенталь.  
Оскар хмыкнул. И эту шпильку можно было оставить и без внимания.  
Выдержав еще около тридцати секунд мягких вдумчивых прикосновений, Оскар со всей возможной выдержкой отодвинул руку Оберштайна.  
— Хватит. Кровь течь перестала, рана промыта, в дальнейшей обработке нет необходимости.  
Оберштайн еле заметно пожал плечами. Видимо, ему было все равно.  
— Мой семейный врач проверит ваше состояние через два дня.  
— Поверьте мне, это ерунда.  
Оберштайн сверкнул глазами и ничего не ответил, так что Оскару пришлось смириться.  
Добравшись до дома, первым делом Оскар выкинул заштопанные брюки. Это были последние не форменные, значит, предстоял выматывающий поход по магазинам.

***  
Нога не болела, нет. Просто немного тянуло, натирало штанинами. На голени появилась раздражающая припухлость, которая никак не собиралась сходить.  
Теоретически Оскар даже рассматривал обращение к дежурному медку как допустимое. Недели через полторы, не раньше.  
Но Оберштайн снова приняла решение за него.  
Вернувшись из адмиралтейства, Оскар очень удивился — в гостиной его ждал полноватый мужчина старшего возраста: ухоженные бакенбарды, трость и "врачебный чемоданчик". Отто Форсман, личный врач семейства Оберштайн, выглядел как иллюстрация из детской книжки про профессии.  
— Что, собака Оберштайна все же заразилась бешенством? — грубовато спросил Оскар вместо приветствия.  
— Я обещал Паулю осмотреть вас, и я это сделаю. Даже если у меня есть риск инфицирования.  
— Вы понимаете, что покусание адмирала флота граничит с изменой? — задрал бровь Оскар.  
Имя "Пауль" показалось ему странным. Никто и никогда в его присутствии не называл Оберштайна "Пауль".  
— Пауль предупредил меня о том, что вы можете оказаться сложным пациентом. А любой ветеринар, работающий с дикими животными, должен быть готов к... возможным производственным травмам.  
Серьезность, с которой Форсман разговаривал, Оскара искренне повеселила.

Врач приступил к исследованию довольно безжалостно, начав с измерения температуры и осмотра слизистых. В нос Оскару не лазили очень давно, как и в уши, и он никак не мог понять, как связаны голова и нога.  
— И давно он Пауль? — спросил Оскар, после чего крепко сжал зубы. Он не лошадь. И осматривать горло не даст, даже семейному врачу "Пауля".  
— Когда работаешь с семьей, то, конечно, привыкаешь называть всех по имени. Особенно детей, — нахмурившись, Форсман отступился.  
Похоже, сжатые зубы выглядели самым натуральным оскалом.  
— То есть вы знаете его с детства?  
— Да, на редкость неугомонный молодой человек. Разденьтесь, пожалуйста, чтобы я мог осмотреть место ранения.  
Оскар, покорный от изумления, снял штаны и сел. Он даже не поморщился, когда врач сильно надавил на припухлость, настолько был удивлен.  
— Пауль был неугомонным ребенком?.. — потребовалось не меньше минуты, чтобы сформулировать фразу.  
— Скажите, а у вас нет аллергии на препарат, которым вас обрабатывали?  
— Откуда я знаю. Такую ерунду промывают виски, — огрызнутся толком не получилось. Форсман понял сразу, что виски принимался внутрижелудочно, и он осуждал. Не сказав ни единого слова, он осуждал настолько профессионально, что Оскару стало неловко за бесцельно потраченную печень.  
— И друзей себе Пауль выбирает довольно импульсивно, ничего не могу сказать. Возможно, оно и к лучшему.  
— Почему вы считаете его неугомонным? — гаркнул Оскар командным голосом, как только получил разрешение надеть штаны обратно.  
— Мои коллеги были уверены, что ребенок с таким дефектом обречен сидеть дома, а он смог подняться.... высоко, — в голосе Форсмана прозвучала грусть и гордость.  
— И все равно не смог оторваться от вашей опеки.  
— Да, я рядом с рождения. Но никто не готов к абсолютному одиночеству.  
Китель сидел как надо, лицо приняло доброжелательно-хмурое выражение, волосы Оскар поправил, ногу ему не отпилили, Пауль фон Оберштайн был неугомонным мальчиком со странными друзьями — жизнь была прекрасна и, возможно, удивительна.  
— Так получилось, что моя супруга умерла бездетной. А я, как и мой отец, всю жизнь сопровождаю фон Оберштайнов. Несколько жаль, что у меня нет сына, который бы стал следующим семейным врачом, но... насколько я понимаю, Пауль не планирует детей, так что особой проблемы в этом нет.  
Оскар вознес краткую, но прочувствованную молитву милосердной Фрейе. Если бы неугомонный-Пауль-склонный-к-импульсивным-решениям мечтал о пятерых малышах, Оскар бы точно рехнулся. И попал бы он не в ласковые руки семейного врача, а к обычному военному коновалу.

— Антибиотики принимать три дня, я напишу рецепт, антигистаминное — неделю на всякий случай. И все у вас будет хорошо, ваше превосходительство.  
Взяв в руки шифровку для фармацевта, Оскар поблагодарил, и с плохо скрываемым облегчением выставил врача за дверь.  
Тот, конечно, угрожал прийти проверить ногу через четыре дня и всячески настаивал, чтобы в случае ухудшения состояния, с ним обязательно связались... но Оскар однозначно решил для себя, что больше двух таблеток за раз он пить не будет. Ну хорошо, еще восстановиться после антибиотиков, но на этом точно все.  
Еще одна встреча могла бы закончится для семейного врача Оберштайнов уколами от бешенства, а для Оскара — психушкой.

***  
Разговор был длинным, но нельзя сказать, что неприятным. Оскар был удивлен, но сложившаяся ситуация ему не нравилось, ведь Оберштайн был бесцветным еще больше, чем всегда. Пресным. Выражение лица, слова, эмоции… В нем не было ни злости, ни интереса, ни холодного расчета. Ему было все равно. А еще месяц назад, он был категорически против общей модернизации флота.  
Оскар же, наоборот, собирался отстаивать свою позицию. Отсутствие сопротивления и общая покладистость были неожиданными. Зачем тогда Оскар, готовясь к совещанию, изучал историю проблемы чуть не с сотворения мира? Ну и что, что просто увлекся!  
Связать отстраненность Оберштайна с болезнью Его Величества было сложно — Райнхард последние несколько дней чувствовал себя лучше, подолгу ходил, и у всех забрезжила призрачная надежда.  
Мысль, что просто от него скрывают правду, Оскар отмел как пораженческую.  
— И вы даже не хотите поинтересоваться, как поживает моя нога? — спросил Оскар, встряхивая документы, чтобы они легли в приятную ровную стопку.  
— Как нога? — равнодушно спросил Оберштайн.  
При этом он даже не отвел глаза, не сделал вид, что устал от общества. Он смотрел вроде и прямо на Оскара, но немного мимоп.  
— Спасибо вашему врачу — гораздо лучше.  
Оберштайн промолчал, поэтому Оскар продолжил:  
— Но он удивительно непунктуален. Я даже и подумать не мог, что врач, служащий вам, может быть таким... безответственным. Сказал, что зайдет через несколько дней, а не зашел. И даже на звонки не отвечает, — Оскар пожал плечами, нарочито грубо сыграв удивление и расстройство.  
— Я рад, что лечение помогло. Довольно на этом, — после длительной паузы выдавил из себя Оберштайн.  
— Что, вы надеялись, он меня отравит, но врач оказался слишком порядочным?.. — Оскар чувствовал, как теряет над собой контроль. Ему хотелось расшевелить Оберштайна, добиться его реакции на внешний мир. И самым простым способом было раздразнить. Оберштайн не бросился бы на него с кулаками, не начал бы кричать, но хотя бы показался более живым. — Или просто вы отстранили его из-за неудачи? — глаза невозмутимого военного министра сверкнули красным, и Оскар понял, что добился цели.  
— Убирайтесь, — Оберштайн, встал, несколько раз сжал кулаки, но потом беспомощно поднес пальцы к вискам — глаза снова полыхнули. — Убирайтесь из моего кабинета. Немедленно.  
— Что, я разгадал ваш преступный замысел, герр Оберштайн? — Оскар чувствовал, что может гордиться собой. Но все же... все же, реакция Оберштайна была слишком бурной. Даже если он каждую ночь плакал о том, что собака не перегрызла Оскару горло, то вряд ли бы так посерел.  
— Отто сбила машина через несколько минут после того, как он ушел от вас, — слова прошелестели опадающей листвой.  
— Он показался мне крепким стариком и обязательно поправится, — Оскару даже не надо было разыгрывать сочувствие. Семейный врач Оберштайнов был приятным человеком, и Оскар не желал ему зла.  
— Нет, Ройенталь. Вы не понимаете. Он не поправится. И к вам не придет. Все произошло очень быстро и сразу. Навсегда, — Оберштайн почти рухнул обратно на кресло и снова прижал пальцы к вискам. — Если больше нет вопросов, то повторяю, Ройенталь, убирайтесь.  
Оскар сделал шаг назад, потом еще один.  
"Я обещал Паулю осмотреть вас, и я это сделаю"...  
"Когда работаешь с семьей, то, конечно, привыкаешь"...  
"Никто не готов к абсолютному одиночеству"...  
Равномерный стук трости должен был эхом отдаваться в пустом особняке. Он, если подумать, похож на стук собачьих когтей. Так же следует по пятам, стоит только дать возможность.  
Теперь в доме останется пустота и призрак. Воспоминание.  
Интересно, как долго слепой может слышать звуки, которых нет?  
Оскар не знает, ему не с чем сравнить. В его жизни не было человека, который бы постоянно был рядом.  
Улыбка вышла беспомощной, жалкой и неуместной. Но Оберштайн все равно ее не увидел. Он сидел, глядя в стол.  
Оскар был готов предположить, что протезы все же отказали и Оберштайн боится выдать собственную слабость.  
Потребовалось некоторое усилие, чтобы спокойно выйти в коридор и не привалиться к двери спиной.  
Однозначно, стоило выпить.

***  
Оскару потребовалось более двух недель, чтобы заставить себя пойти в магазин за гражданской одеждой.  
Можно было, безусловно, сшить на заказ… Только надо было посмотреть на обычных людей, проветрить голову. Перестать думать о Его Величестве, которому снова стало хуже.  
Жаль, что прогулка обещала быть неприятной.  
Оскар свернул за угол, потом попробовал затеряться в толпе, но молодой человек в очках, шедший от самого адмиралтейства, продолжал идти следом. Оскару даже показалось, что он видел его и вчера, и позавчера.  
Толкнув дверь первого попавшегося магазина, Оскар зашел внутрь. Ласково улыбнувшись охране, он замер, глядя через стекло витрины: вот юноша неловко поправил сползающие на нос очки, вот он оттянул выцветший шарф. Куртка была слишком легкой и того полуармейского фасона, когда неясно была ли она состарена искусственно или просто встретила и проводила много сезонов.  
Оскар оглядел замерших продавцов и снова ласково улыбнулся. Девушки стояли вдоль прилавка навытяжку и c интересом изучали потолок.  
Не успел Оскар толком насладиться произведенным впечатлением, как тихо зазвенела музыка ветра над входной дверью — юноша рискнул.  
— З-здравствуйте, Ваше превосходительство, — робко произнес он, только увидев Оскара. — Альберт Клод. Цитолог. Вы не подумайте ничего. Я не следил. Я только поговорить.  
Осознав, что правая бровь уползла вверх, Оскар нахмурился и скрестил руки на груди, придав лицу наиболее грозное выражение.  
Альберт поправил очки и продолжил:  
— Вы не злитесь, п-пожалуйста. Я же и не к вам толком.  
Бровь снова попробовала уползти, но Оскар справился с собой.  
Он привык, что люди приходили просить и умолять — для себя, для родных, для друзей. Он привык, что люди угрожали. Даже привык к идиотским вопросам, а уж из способов, которыми ему предлагали расстаться с жизнью, впору было делать выставку в павильончике ужасов.  
— А к кому же вы, осмелюсь я спросить?  
Мальчик Оскара веселил то ли своей уверенностью в правоте, то ли наглостью лобастого несмышленого щенка. Вселенная только в сказках бывает щедра к таким людям. На самом деле они остаются непонятыми и неуслышанными гораздо чаще, чем об этом пишут в романах. Но, может быть, если Оскар сделает одно доброе дело, то галактика отплатит добром и смилостивится над его Императором?  
— Честно говоря, я к Отто Форсману.  
Возможно, добрым делом было бы пристрелить юношу на месте. Это бы избавило мир от множества проблем, включая встречу гросс-адмирала с господином военным министром.  
От мысли, что придется объясняться с Оберштайном, у Оскара заныла челюсть, но вызов был принят. И нет, не потому, что Оскар чувствовал себя виноватым в смерти врача.  
— Я сейчас куплю, что собирался, и вы за чашечкой кофе подробно объясните мне, чего ради я должен организовывать вам свидание с трупом.  
— Не совсем с трупом... — Альберт огляделся, потом мучительно покраснел и подытожил: — Мне, н-наверно, лучше подождать вас снаружи. Да. Я подожду снаружи. Простите мою бестактность. Не смею вас беспокоить.  
Отвернувшись, Оскар сделал вид, что изучает прилавки. Глаза уже привыкли к сумраку, и с удивлением Оскар понял, что пустые манекены на верхних полках слишком широко открывают рот, что одежда на вешалках яркая, украшена блестками или слишком воздушная, а на стенде в глубине магазина, свисают хлысты.  
— Чем я могу вам помочь? — запуганным шепотом спросил подскочивший администратор, решив, что последняя фраза — призыв к действию.  
Оскар глубоко вдохнул, выдохнул, посмотрел на витрины и сказал:  
— Мне нужны обычные прогулочные брюки, спортивного покроя. У вас такие есть?  
По взгляду, брошенному администратором на коллег Оскар понял, что даже если и нет, то их достанут за десять минут. К всеобщему облегчению на девушку за прилавком снизошло озарение, и она бросилась к вешалке в дальнем углу.  
— Смотрите, — торжественно произнесла она, показав черные матовые брюки свободного кроя. — Они выглядят как обычные. Только кнопки по бокам, чтобы облегчить… чтобы было удобнее…  
— Снимать, — милостиво закончил фразу Оскар. — Они не снимутся в самый неподходящий момент?  
— Нет, — девушка уверенно замотала головой. – Кнопки очень надежны, спроектированы, чтобы даже при энергичном танце не возникло недоразумений.  
Штаны были не хуже обычных, и Оскар решился. В любом случае, не мог же он разочаровать Альберта и выйти из магазина без покупки.

***  
День был пасмурным и серым, но к вечеру небо очистилось и принарядилось, как старая кокетка в яркие закатные цвета.  
Солнце беспардонно пробивало тяжелые гардины насквозь, высвечивая танцующие в воздухе пылинки. Оно же будто невзначай гладило книжные полки, спинки двух массивных кресел, и, отражаясь от полированного столика, исчезало за окном. Так хозяйка, злясь, что не вернется, прощается со своим домом и с нежностью вспоминает прошлое.  
Оскар рассматривал в бокале такой же луч солнца, запертый коньячных дел мастером в бочку много лет назад.  
Коньяк был выдержанным и, на вкус Оскара, слишком крепким. Но, безусловно, отменного качества.  
Напротив, в таком же кресле, сидел Оберштайн. Он не рассматривал коньяк. Просто, прикрыв глаза, грел его в ладонях, а потом делал маленький глоток или просто наслаждался ароматом, сотканным из запахов дубовой рощи, кожи, воска, ванили и спелых фруктов.  
Так они сидели в тишине уже около часа. Сначала Оскар нервничал чуть ли не так же сильно, как когда Оберштайн дал согласие на неофициальную встречу. Потом, чувствуя, как напиток обжигает губы, Оскар вспоминал свой прошлый визит: боль в ноге и осуждающий взгляд собаки. В этот раз ей не разрешили поздороваться с гостем, и гиперопека немного обидела Оскара. Дворецкий ли перестарался, решив, что Оскар боится, или это Оберштайн проявил заботу, причем, скорее, о собаке, чем о госте… И то и другое было одинаково неприятным.  
Оберштайн молчал. Молчал и Оскар, с каждой минутой проникаясь расслабленностью вечера, в котором не надо никого убивать или спасать от смерти. Наслаждаясь уходящим золотом осени, такой же отчаянно-яркой, как Райнхард. Пустотой особняка, в котором больше не слышен стук трости. В этом одиночестве была своя музыка и своя гармония.  
Оскар не привык к такому. Он уже и забыл, что значит слушать тишину, слушать себя.  
В этом же вечере все было непривычным: и голые по плечо руки, в модерновой феззанской футболке, единственные не форменные штаны, оказавшиеся на удивление удобными, молчание — вместе. Может быть, об одном. Может, о разном.  
Меньше всего Оскару сейчас хотелось бы узнать, что каждую субботу в семь вечера Отто Форсман приходил к своему пациенту и они молчали, сидя в библиотеке с бокалом коньяка.  
“Помни, приглашая гостя в библиотеку, ты открываешь душу. Ведь по книгам, которые ты читаешь, можно узнать все”, — наставлял Оскара гувернер.  
Сейчас, сидя в центре дома, Оскару меньше всего хотелось быть заменителем другого человека. Хотя, быть может, у Оберштайна душу дома хранил кабинет. А туда Оскара не пустят никогда.  
Пылинки танцевали в уходящем луче света. За ними можно было следить бесконечно. Причудливый хоровод манил за собой в глубину книжных шкафов, между истрепанных корешков. Оскару было хорошо и спокойно, пока руки не коснулась чужая рука.  
Прикосновение было мимолетным, но Оскар вздрогнул и очнулся.  
— Мне бы не хотелось, чтобы вы разбили этот бокал, — прошелестел ровный голос.  
Оскару пришлось моргнуть несколько раз, чтобы понять, что его бокал поставлен на стол, а Оберштайн снова сел в кресло напротив.  
— Вероятно, я должен извиниться за столь усыпляющее гостеприимство,  
— Но думаю, что не станете. И я бы назвал его умиротворяющим, как бы странно это ни выглядело.  
— Вы правы. Я и не думал извиняться, но все же постарайтесь больше спать дома.  
“Это и есть не капитанский мостик, а дом”, — хотел было пошутить Оскар, но осекся. Не стоило злить хозяина.  
— Да, я пришел не спать, вы правы.  
— Я догадываюсь, что привело вас. И мой ответ “нет”. Но все же я хочу понять, почему вы так настойчиво добивались встречи.  
Оскару пришлось встать и подойти к окну.  
Мучительно захотелось распахнуть штору и впустить в этот дом немного свежего воздуха, немного уличных звуков. Пусть не смеха и неуемного веселья, но просто жизни.  
— Несколько дней назад ко мне на улице подошел юноша. Он представился Альбертом Клоддом, цитологом. Я навел справки и выяснил, что он действительно тот, за кого себя выдает. Подающий надежды молодой ученый, который редко выбирается за пределы своего научного мирка. Статьи, ранняя кандидатская, очень сытный договор с одним из научных центров Феззана. Но сначала я решил, что он недавний школяр, — неуверенные движения, легкое заикание, робость. Ребенок, а не будущее светило медицины. Но в нем столько искренности…  
— Вы так цените в людях искренность, Ройенталь?  
— Я… — Оскар запнулся, не зная, что сказать. И пришел он говорить не о себе. Оберштайн не тот собеседник, с которым поболтаешь о том, что ценно в людях. Не сорваться на грубость оказалось сложно. — Не в этом дело.  
— То есть он вас пленил… — Оберштайн довольно точно смог изобразить легкое удивление на лице, придав ему сальное выражение, — своей неопытностью? И теперь вы жаждете отдать долг?  
Бокалы подпрыгнули, когда Оскар громыхнул кулаком по столешнице. Он не сказал, а прошипел в лицо Оберштайну:  
— Я не собираюсь подкладывать под вас своего любовника. И он не мой любовник, понятно?  
Оберштайн смотрел снизу вверх, чуть подняв подбородок. Губы, сжатые в прямую линию, дрогнули в подобии улыбки.  
Оскару пришлось сделать шаг назад, а потом еще и еще один — так бешено колотилось сердце. Меньше всего он ожидал улыбки в ответ на вспышку ярости. Меньше всего он ждал, что увидит Оберштайна уязвимым и что это зрелище окажется таким ударом для самого Оскара.  
— Альберт Клод… — напомнил Оберштайн, с каждой секундой возвращаясь в привычный Оскару образ “клинка из сухого льда”.  
— Альберт… — нужны были еще секунды, чтобы прийти в себя.  
Оскар попытался сделать глоток, но понял, что бокал пуст.  
Оберштайн был милостив. Он наполнил бокал и дал Оскару время. Последняя поблажка на этот вечер.  
— Альберт рассказал, что долгое время был заочно знаком с вашим семейным врачом. С герром Форсманом они вступали в полемику на страницах журналов, потом встретились в исследовательском центре. По словам Альберта, они немного работали вместе. Герр Форсман, оказывается, был довольно сильным теоретиком, но не интересовался практической наукой. Альберт же, наоборот, хотел видеть результат своих исследований — новые лекарства и прочее. Я не очень вникал.  
— Я знаю, что Отто… что герр Форман занимался исследованиями. Но мы никогда не обсуждали ни их смысл, ни его коллег.  
— Альебрт очень хочет получить доступ к дневникам и рабочим материалам.  
— Исключено. Они хранятся в моем особняке и останутся здесь.  
— У Альберта есть опыт практической медицины. Он не великий терапевт, но мог бы быть вам полезен, когда появилась… вакансия, — чувствовать себя просителем было противно.  
— Тем более исключено, — Оберштайн попытался сделать глоток из пустого бокала, но в этот раз была очередь Оскара добавить коньяк. — Я не настолько часто болею, чтобы мне требовался личный медик. Это была дань традиции и дружбе, — последнее слово было сказано еле слышно.  
— Он подпишет любые бумаги о неразглашении, вы сами сможете назначить время визитов, чтобы он не мешал. Альберт знает, что последние три года герр Форсман занимался исследованиями, результаты, которые не хотел обнародовать до получения стабильных результатов. Это был полу любительский эксперимент, без должного оборудования, без команды помощников. Знаете, иногда хочется, чтобы открытие принадлежала тебе одному и не было присвоено институту.  
— Догадываюсь. Но если герр Форсман не хотел, чтобы результаты были присвоены другим, то неужели вы думаете, что я изменю его волю? Или же вы думаете, что ученый жив, пока знают про его исследования? Спешу вас огорчить.  
— Оберштайн… Из разговора с Альбертом я понял, что если бы получилось ускорить ведущееся исследование при помощи наработок герра Форсмана, то, возможно, получилось бы помочь Его Величеству.  
Только сейчас Оскар заметил, что наступил поздний вечер. Солнце ушло, и в комнате зажглось мягкое автоматическое освещение.  
Наверно, в его словах было очень много от подарка. От подарка самому себе. От подарка другому. Оскар как сквозь сон видел блеснувшие красным глаза. Лицо, которое из обманчиво-расслабленного превратилось в жесткое.  
Никто не обвинял Оскара в смерти Отто Форсмана, кроме самого Оскара. До этого можно было жалеть себя: “Даже у Оберштайна есть человек, который рядом с самого детства”. Став невольным убийцей, Оскар потерял это право.  
— Да, — отчеканил Оберштайн.  
— Нет ни малейших гарантий, вы же понимаете.  
— Да. В любое удобное ему время, начиная с этой минуты. Он может выносить документы. Он может делать все, что угодно, — Оберштайн говорил быстро, ясно, выплевывая из себя слова, будто торопился не успеть.  
— Это полулегальная информация. Официально исследование не связано с лечением. Альберт банально слишком молод, его не допустят до Императора.  
— Допустят. Если с ним появится надежда, то допустят. Я позабочусь лично.  
— Но если будет неудача? — тихо спросил Оскар. Сам он не верил, что Райнхарду можно помочь. Эта жалкая попытка была скорее желанием вернуть для Оберштайна если не ушедшего навсегда человека, то хотя бы надежду на жизнь другого.  
Дети вырастают. И Пауль перерос опеку своего лечащего врача. Он обратился к совершенно другому солнцу, и Оскару сейчас оставалось только сделать шаг назад. В тень.  
Случайная эмоция, намек на узнавание человека, который не первый год рядом, но все такая же загадка. Уязвимость, случайно показанная здесь, в тишине библиотеки. Та человечность, о которой никто не мог бы подумать, — от всего не осталось и следа. Будто вечер растворился красивым сном в тиши заброшенного особняка.  
— Если будет неудача, — Оберштайн встал, стиснув руки в кулаки, — я, вы, Миттермайер, постараемся убедить фройляйн Мариендорф… Ее Величество не делать скоропалительных выводов. Сейчас у нас нет даже надежды. Вы можете связаться с Клодом?  
Глядя в спину уходящему, Оскар пожал плечами.  
— Альберт собирался ждать вашего решения в кафе неподалеку, — впервые за вечер Оскар почувствовал себя нелепо в гражданской одежде.  
— Мы проговорили довольно долго.  
— Я уверен, что он ждет. Ученые — странные люди.  
Оберштайн замер в дверях, а потом повернулся и протянул руку, дотронувшись до Оскара кончиками пальцев.  
Оскар почувствовал, как волоски на предплечье тут же встали дыбом, а в горле застрял ком.  
— Спасибо, что переубедили меня, — так же быстро проговорил Оберштайн.  
Собрав воспоминания обо всех своих романтических победах, Оскар смог улыбнуться. Легко и непринужденно растянуть губы, чтобы у хозяина дома не возникло ни малейших сомнений — самым важным для Оскара является здоровье Его Величества и ничто иное.  
Собака тихонько зарычала вслед, и Оскар молча понадеялся, что Альфред придется ей больше по душе. А Оскар? Что Оскар. В этом доме его не ждут. И в его отношении к Оберштайну ничего не изменилось. Или почти ничего. Но об этом “Паулю” знать не обязательно.

***  
“Почему генерал-губернатором Хайнессена вы назначили Миттермайера, а не меня?”  
Легко было вспомнить нотку досады, прорвавшуюся в вопрос. Полцарства, как говорилось в сказках, подарили не ему. Неужели Оскар не достоин?  
Райнхард тогда отвернулся к окну, избегая смотреть в глаза. Оскар услышал, как глухо брякнул медальон, потом щелкнул, открыв свою тайну Его Величеству, только ему одному, и снова спрятал ее от посторонних глаз.  
Оскар догадывался, что за этот медальон Райнхард готов убить. Иногда, только иногда, Оскар допускал, что мог бы умереть, но не дать другим узнать тайну, бережно хранимую золотом. Хотя сам никогда не разрешал себе думать о том, что спрятано внутри.  
“Вы нужны мне здесь, Ройенталь. Рядом”.  
И он остался.  
Несмотря на то, что никогда не смог бы стать ближе медальона. Несмотря на свадьбу и болезнь, Оскар был нужен ему — рядом. Хотя в этот момент Оскар почти увидел стеклянную перегородку между ними. Ту, которую нельзя пересечь. Ту, через которую невозможно дотронуться.  
В улыбке Оскара было, возможно, чуть больше нежности, чем подобает взрослому мужчине, но Райнхард улыбнулся в ответ.  
Прошло почти два года, но Оскар ни секунды не пожалел о решении Райнхарда.  
Бльше они никогда не возвращались к этому разговору, но Оскар в тишине спальни не один раз думал, как мало иногда надо человеку, чтобы осознать собственные страхи. Озвученное один раз “Вы нужны мне” отмело все закравшиеся в душу сомнения.  
Пусть отношения с Императором нельзя было назвать теплыми или дружескими, но Оскару стало ясно, что он не просто один из бесчисленной вереницы адмиралов.  
Этого было достаточно, чтобы забыть про половину галактики и учиться жить в мире без войны. Хотеть жить в таком мире и понимать, что в нем найдется место и для него. Пусть иногда чудовищно не хватало Миттермайера. Чтобы можно было просто выпить вместе.

Оскара никогда не тяготила военная форма, но весной, когда город прогрет солнцем, умыт дождем и пробуждается для новой жизни, так приятно достать обычную одежду и стать самым простым человеком на деле, а не на словах.  
Темные очки уместны в столь солнечный день, и в них никто не узнает гросс-адмирала. Можно беззастенчиво флиртовать с официантками, нагоняя на себя мрачную таинственность, можно пугать застенчивых мамаш и вести себя абсолютно неподобающим образом.  
Целый день Оскар бродил по городу, пока вечером ноги не принесли его в излюбленный винный магазинчик.  
Продавцы наверняка узнали своего постоянного клиента, но виду не подали. Вышел Оскар оттуда с плотным крафтовым пакетом, в который была надежно упрятана бутылка белого вина — никаких кровавых бликов на руке Оскар бы не потерпел в этот день. Надо только не забыть принести жертву богам.  
Подойдя к знакомому зданию, Оскар нахмурился. Мыль о том, что Альберт живет в особняке Оберштайна, вызывала двойственные чувства: радость от того, что задумка удалась, и глухую застарелую боль, о причинах которой думать не хотелось.   
Перед входом ждал бронированный правительственный лимузин. Неузнанным подходя к воротам, Оскар увидел, как нелепо одетый молодой мужчина сбегает по ступенькам. Он выронил папку, потом быстро поднял ее и, когда спустился вниз, шофер открыл дверь и чуть поклонился своему пассажиру. Сейчас Альберт был одним из важнейших людей в Рейхе. Ведь именно он добился устойчивого улучшения в здоровье Императора.  
Дождавшись, пока лимузин скроется за поворотом, Оскар поднялся на крыльцо. Он замер, не решаясь позвонить, но дверь открылась сама. Конечно, Рабенар видел, как к дому подходит гость, и наверняка узнал Оскара даже в маскараде. Дворецкий молча поклонился и ушел вглубь дома, предоставив Оскара самому себе.  
После секундного замешательства, Оскар пошел в холл, пытаясь вспомнить, где же библиотека, в которой они так славно распивали алкоголь с Оберштайном в прошлый раз.  
Дальнейшее произошло слишком быстро.  
Оскар споткнулся и услышал рычание. Одновременно с зажегшимся светом раздался треск.  
Прекрасные кнопки, соединяющие боковины штанов, будто дождались своего часа. Одним удачным рывком собака Оберштайна оставила Оскара в полуголом виде.  
— Не смей! — крикнул подошедший хозяин, когда было уже поздно.  
Оскар, со всем возможным достоинством, стоял, прикрыв пакетом золотого льва на форменном нижнем белье.  
Оберштайн посмотрел на Оскара, потом перевел взгляд на собаку, с упоением терзающую трофей, а потом снова на Оскара.  
— Если вы хотели произвести на меня впечатление, то стоило пригласить на "Царицу Ночи", — с каменным лицом сказал он.  
— Что? — Оскар опешил. — На оперу? Я не Биттенфельд.  
Сначала его лишили единственных штанов, теперь Оберштайн, видимо, перепутал его с кем-то еще.  
— Это кактус. И скоро он будет цвести.  
— Понятно. Это не Биттенфельд, это кактус, — пытаясь сохранить достоинство, Оскар приблизился к собаке и, отставив бутылку, дернул за штанину. Она затрещала, но не поддалась. Собака оскалила зубы.  
— Ройенталь, я очень ценю ваши старания, но не сочтите за оскорбление, стриптиз — не ваша сильная сторона. Движениям не хватает плавности, грации… чуть больше интриги. Нельзя же так сразу переходить в наступление. Это не боевые действия.  
Не переставая говорить, Оберштайн потрепал собаку по холке и забрал изрядно пожеванные штаны.  
Собака подчинилась безропотно.  
Просунув руку в одну из незапланированных дырок, Оскар задумчиво пошевелил пальцами, а потом со вздохом принялся застегивать миллион кнопок. Иначе одеться бы явно не получилось.  
Оберштайн, замерев, наблюдал.  
— Знаете, Оберштайн, что самое главное сейчас? — Оскар не ждал ответа, его и не последовало. — Главное, что сейчас тут нет Мерклингера, чтобы запечатлеть происходящее в масле. Только представьте батальное полотно: вы, я, собака. Все в кровавых лучах заходящего солнца.  
— И брюки, которые вы еще год назад, вероятно, хотели на мне опробовать. Надо отдать должное, Ройенталь, я думал, что вы более прямолинейный человек и не будете так долго вынашивать свой коварный замысел.  
— О, то есть вы помните, во что я был одет прошлой осенью? — Оскар отвлекся от увлекательного занятия и заломил бровь.  
— Покрой запоминающийся. Он сразу произвел на меня впечатление.  
Иногда Оскару очень хотелось придушить собаку Оберштайна. И в данный момент он и сам не мог понять, относится ли эта мысль к пятнистой твари, которая обслюнявила и изодрала одежду, или к ее хозяину, который умудрялся говорить совершенно невероятные вещи с очень серьезным лицом.


End file.
